Punished by Pleasure
by Night-Being
Summary: Madara has always wanted to know the taste of his favorite nephew, so when the opportunity arises, he decides there has been enough waiting. Not like Itachi is able to resist him anyway. Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, language, Uchihacest! [MadaIta]


_**Warnings: Sex, language, Uchihacest, dub-con!**_

_**A/N:** Because I'm a perv! But you are pervs too, otherwise you wouldn't be here! So let's be pervs together! I hope you will enjoy the fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it!_

_Thank you Rayne for being my awesome Beta! :)_

* * *

**Punished by Pleasure**

**…**

Family reunions were something Itachi genuinely looked forward to. Occasions when he could appreciate how big his family really was. Members he didn't get to see for months, some even years, were now gathered in one place, sharing one home. He didn't necessarily need to communicate with anyone, he just liked to sit back and look at them. One by one going to his little brother, reaching for his hand and wishing Sasuke a happy birthday.

It was usually once a year when his family crowded in a house and filled it with happy buzz and rushed talk. The Uchihas were always seen as arrogant and aloof people, but when they happened to get among their own, their personalities couldn't change more. It weren't exactly loud bursts of laughter or fiery discussions, but to see even a soft smile tugging up an Uchiha's lips, and warmth together with comfort radiating out of their mostly indifferent eyes, that was a sight to remember. There was honestly no place for wariness in an environment where they could trust one another. Last year it was Itachi's birthday; this year Sasuke got the honor. It was only fair. Next year it would be a different occasion, maybe someone's anniversary, a wedding or another birthday.

Itachi's thoughtful look roamed over the people, the gentleness of his thoughts glimmering inside the onyx gaze, then it stopped. Itachi locked his eyes with a pair of tired dark ones. The man smiled at him, witty smirk that indicated how sophisticated the person was. Itachi smiled back. The rare occasion deserved rare gestures and who better to smile at than his favorite uncle. Man over ten years older than Itachi, but definitely one of the closest family members he had. Madara was intelligent and amusing in ways Itachi truly appreciated and it was enlightening to engage in a conversation with him. Even though they saw each other very rarely, Madara living far away, they still had a special bond.

And that day Itachi was going to learn exactly how special it was.

**…**

"-uhm, Uncle Madara? What are you-?"

"Oh, but you're a clever boy, Itachi. I don't think you really need to ask," Madara hummed lowly. He pressed his broad chest closer to the warm back of his nephew and slid his palms from Itachi's shoulders down his arms where he laced their fingers together. The movement was slow, not done in a matter an uncle should touch a teenage boy. But how could he ever resist? He had his eyes on Itachi for some time now. The beautiful creamy skin, long silky hair and innocent, almost feminine features. He was still a boy, but held more than one sign of becoming a man – the perfect age.

Itachi stood still, straightened somewhat nervously by the side of the bed in his own room. Madara relished in the power he had over him. He was well aware of Itachi's controlled nature and he didn't expect his alluring nephew to resist. Sasuke was a whole other case. He was a spoiled brat who would make a ruckus, but he was also way too young – being in his fresh teens – for Madara to find any pleasure in the sinful act.

Luckily for the elder, Itachi was just in the right years and he wasn't the type who would put up a fight, nor was he the one who would tell anyone about this subtle seduction. He was old enough to know what was happening and smart just as much to figure out how to get out of the situation. As far as Madara was concerned, he could have been plotting a way out right now, but until then, the elder would use every given second to misuse the trust Itachi had in him.

The younger twitched subtly when a tip of Madara's nose brushed over the shell of his exposed ear. He inhaled the boy's fragrance, recognizing some sweet but soft aroma of a flower shampoo. Madara would remember this smell for the rest of his life, always connecting the scent with his irresistible relative.

Being an Uchiha had its perks, to be able to get close to one of the most captivating creatures he had ever seen was one of them. Itachi had very limited circle of friends who were allowed to get close to him, in both a physical and emotional manner. He was very reserved in bodily contact, maybe little too much for his own good. Yet Madara was here, having the privilege of sharing a bond and a rare intimate moment.

Large hands slid out of the laced hold and secretly slithered to explore Itachi's still clothed stomach and chest. Madara couldn't wait to feel what was under the simple dark T-shirt; he liked to take his time though. He liked to peel off the fabric piece by piece; to taunt the boy until he would shudder with desire as strong as Madara felt himself. He palmed the flat belly, lean muscles beginning to draw and build with age. Nimble fingers crept higher, like a spider climbing up on the boy's torso. Another twitch moved within the body when a nipple had been discovered. Madara circled around it, teasing wickedly. Pads of fingers swept softly over the muscle of Itachi's young toned chest. Hotness of the palm whispered against the fabric of the dark T-shirt when it skimmed down and then back up, taking the lower hem with it and tugging it higher in the process.

Madara felt the boy press back into his own chest, stealthily trying to escape the provocative caress in the front, but there was nowhere to go. He made sure Itachi was captured between Madara's bigger form and the bed. If the boy wanted to make a step forward, his shin would simply push against the bed frame, nothing more.

Continuing with the gentle torment Madara used the narrow gap his hand had created and let the other one slither under Itachi's shirt. A sharp breath intake and a soft jerk in the boy's muscles was what he got back - the perfect reaction. He leaned down and grazed his lips lustfully over his nephew's nape. Itachi shivered modestly, but he held still; an unknown feeling bubbling in his lower belly. As the hand under his shirt traveled towards its goal, another one teasingly stroked the edge of Itachi's jeans. Tongue darted out and Madara licked the sweet skin on the back of the boy's neck, earning himself a soft sigh and subtle swoon. Itachi relaxed gullibly in his embrace, the veil of pleasure gradually blinding his judgment.

Madara set his lips against Itachi's outer ear. "Would you like to feel more?" he whispered heavily, seducing his nephew into giving him a permission to continue. He didn't wait for an answer though, and already undid the single button on Itachi's pants. The boy emitted the cutest whimper. So quiet that if not being this close, Madara would never have had the chance to hear it.

"If you let me, I can make you feel so much more, Itachi," Madara purred lewdly. He pushed his foot between Itachi's heels, forcing his legs farther apart. His nephew could never see a situation like this coming.

"We shouldn't do this," Itachi protested weakly. It was futile effort. Especially when the words came out so feebly as if Itachi himself wasn't sure they were actually true.

Madara chuckled deeply. "No-one will know," was all he replied with when he pulled down the fly on Itachi's jeans. He let the cloth part for itself and moved both hands to push into the boy's back, forcing him to bend over. His nephew complied hesitantly and his palms fell on the mattress with a soft thud. It dipped under his weight. He stayed like that and felt how Madara straightened behind him, his crotch now pushing into Itachi's ass more than before.

One hand sneaked down and took a hold of Itachi's thigh, guiding it to bend the leg and place its knee on the mattress as well. The other one waited on the boy's hip and as soon as he was arranged in a position Madara wished to have, both palms slid under the shirt again. He petted the unblemished surface and tugged the fabric higher with every other inch, exposing more of that delicious body. When Madara deemed Itachi persuaded enough, he confidently dragged the shirt over his nephew's head, tossing it away a second after. Now he finally had the boy half naked right under his own greedy gaze.

Madara promptly discarded his own shirt as well, revealing a well build chest of a man. At first sight the biggest difference could be spotted in the maturity of their figures, Madara's being a lot stronger than Itachi's young one. Although when looking closer, even a mere person could see that while Madara's skin had regularly pale shade, Itachi had almost eerie tincture, as if the innocence of his soul glimmered through it. Creature ripped right out of a myth – that was how he appeared to the older man. So deliciously forbidden Madara couldn't help himself and have a taste of his rare purity.

As Madara began to lean down he let his hands cruise on Itachi's sides. The rustle of the caress ended when Madara propped himself with fingers spread widely right next to the boy's, dipping the mattress even further. Madara's long raven hair fluttered down and sheltered them both, partly hiding the exposed boy below him. It created a fake feeling of protection and darkened the field of vision Itachi had. He was being completely overwhelmed by the man, not able to utter a proper sentence anymore.

"You know what's going to happen," Madara stated openly, letting the information sink in and concealing his words with a gentle nib on Itachi's earlobe. A tiny shudder and a hot sigh was the only response. It was all Madara really needed. "I'm going to fuck you, Itachi," he clarified bluntly, then asked, "Are you a virgin?"

The boy under him twitched and hesitated. "N-no," he admitted truthfully.

A while of heavy silence followed. "Shame," Madara rumbled darkly, clearly displeased with the information. He couldn't take his nephew's full innocence this way, which was indeed a pity, but he still could have at least something. "So you have taken a cock before? You've let a man spread you wide and fill your nice little ass?" Madara teased evilly and reached to squeeze one of the clothed butt cheeks.

The most adorable whimper was dispatched to confirm his theory. "N-no," the boy whispered softly, only affirming what Madara had already known. Of course Itachi didn't bottom for anyone… _yet_.

"Well, let me have the honor and be your first man, dear boy, I promise you'll like it. I'll be nice and gentle. We wouldn't want to hurt your sweet little hole, would we?" Madara hummed, voice filled with sinister intentions. He would fulfill the promise he had just given though. That much he owned to Itachi for being so willing and obedient. His precious young nephew probably had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Madara didn't continue the conversation and moving his lips away from Itachi's ear he kissed the back of the boy's shoulder. His lips went on, littering the smooth skin with open mouth kisses and nibbling on all the sensitive spots which were discovered on the way. He passionately trailed his nose to the center of Itachi's back, taking a long hungry sniff of the pure essence. Pupils went wide when Itachi arched and moaned quietly. Madara answered with a growl and left several bite marks which earned him the same amount of shocked jerks. As he traveled down, pecking gently at every new inch, Itachi's hands were inevitably giving out, until the side of his face was placed on the sheets and his ass vulnerably stuck up in the air. The gullible boy completely gave himself to the older man, showing off his submission.

A satisfied hum vibrated in Madara's chest as he towered over his nephew, observing the blossoming lines of his teenage body. "So well behaved," he commented lewdly. "If I'd known this, I'd have taken you much sooner," he said and curiously watched as Itachi shamefully closed those beautiful onyx orbs, escaping the delicate blush which had appeared in his pretty face.

Such an adorable young boy he was, Madara could hardly resist the temptation to ravish the untouched flesh. He pulled down Itachi's jeans along with the underwear; uncovering two delicious ass cheeks. The boy clutched the sheets anxiously when Madara's palms groped the soft flesh and parted the held mounds, giving himself a good view on the pinky asshole. Madara greedily licked his lips, feeling his mouth water with lustful juices as he observed the muscle twitch once when the cooler air of the room hit it.

Madara could scarcely refuse such an invitation and firmly holding Itachi's hips he descended down to near his face closer to the lush entrance. He let his breath blow around it teasingly and smirked when Itachi whimpered softly and a second spasm moved within the cute little hole. He stuck out his tongue and dragged it lasciviously over the narrow slit. A mewl was emitted right in the moment Madara's tongue reached the twitching circle of muscles. He closed his lips around it and continued to tease the boy while his tongue made rounds licks and softly stimulated the sensitive place.

Itachi's hips began to rock subtly and he buried his face into the sheets, muffling all the beautiful moans which began to fall off his lips. Madara would love to hear him scream in pleasure, but it was probably better if they made as little sound as possible. There were still some people in the house and as much as the idea of being discovered excited him, he also didn't plan for anyone to know about this little incident. Itachi was no longer protected by any law, but he was still a family member and Madara preferred to have the opportunity to repeat this ungodly act one day. Which he surely wouldn't be able to if someone knew about his perverted tastes.

After coating the tight entrance in a fair amount of his saliva Madara proceeded with another step and pushed his tongue inside. The boy cried out in bliss, the noise being mostly swallowed by the mattress, but Madara had heard it and a wicked smirk tugged up the corners of his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, starting with the tip and then forcing his way farer into the tight heat. Only a few more teasing moves after Itachi's ass began to softly push back, the need to have more settling in.

Madara reached to cup Itachi's balls, hanging there so suggestively. He squeezed them gently, being immediately rewarded with Itachi moaning lusciously into the cloth of his bed. He stretched out his fingers and perceptively ran them over the lower side of the boy's hardening length, testing his sensitivity. Itachi shivered and arched his spine almost painfully, pressing his cock more into the feather touch.

Lips left the asshole with greedy slurp. Madara licked the hole one last time, granting it a loving look before he returned the attention back to his nephew. "Who would have guessed you like having your ass toyed with?" Madara chuckled and straightened above the bend body. One of his hands sneaked between Itachi's lean legs and wrapped its fingers around the shaft, beginning to stroke it into full hardness, the other palmed Itachi's left butt cheek and pressed a thumb against the wet opening. Madara rolled his thumb over the wrinkled skin, watching how the saliva he had coated it with glistered under his touch and smeared itself evenly over the hole.

More appealing sounds began to fall off Itachi's opened mouth, only to be instantly drowned in the cozy heat of the spot he had warmed up on the bed. Madara pumped the cock, noticing how the organ gradually filled with blood right in his hand. He felt how it grew thicker and then throbbed with need. A triumphant smirk plastered itself across his lips and Madara went on with the stimulation and hungrily studied the lithe body writhe and very slowly near its release. There was still time though and after several gentle strokes he let Itachi's cock be, mercilessly leaving it abandoned and rock hard. Itachi whined instinctively and his hips trembled when the blissful treatment stopped.

Wanting to have Itachi completely exposed Madara pulled down his jeans, taking the underwear and every other piece of clothing with it. His nephew cooperated perfectly, waiting with his ass in the air and spine arched like a needy cat. Madara wondered how those beautiful cheeks looked like now. He was sure the usually indifferent face wouldn't be so emotionless now. He glanced around, spotting a tube with hand cream on the nightstand. Perfect. He grabbed it and applied few drops on two of his fingers, then pressed them against the sweet entrance.

"Shall we?" Madara teased and carefully forced them inside. Hot and tight. Itachi's body rocked and for a second it seemed like he wanted to escape the intrusion, but his uncle wouldn't allow him. He held his hip firmly with the free hand while the two fingers dived inside. Once he got far enough he twisted and curled the digits until Itachi jumped and rushed his own hand to muffle the loud groan, because the mattress was no longer able to silent him enough.

Madara bent over him. Taking a hold of Itachi's silky strands he turned his head to the side, then pushed into the same spot again.

"_Gah_! N-no…" another groan was dispatched and this one actually turned into a weak word. The palm placed over Itachi's mouth vibrated under the pressure of more cries when Madara cruelly nudged into the sweet location he had so expertly discovered.

"What is it, Itachi? Am I playing with a nice spot?" he purred, relishing in the view of Itachi's heavily flushed face and half lidded eyes. He slowly began to move the two fingers in and out, scissoring occasionally and pointing the thrusts right into his nephew's prostate. Even despite the hand over his mouth, the noises grew louder with every other wicked jab.

Itachi wanted to hide his face in the sheets. Madara could feel how the muscles in the swanlike neck strained with the demand to turn away from him. He didn't let the boy move his captivating face anywhere though. He very much enjoyed seeing those deep onyx orbs wallow in pleasure, lashes fluttering every time his prostate got an especially precise hit.

Madara could be a patient person if he really wanted to. Truth be told, he really wanted to only for his dear nephew, the boy deserved the best care. But that heat, those soft walls. Madara was sure Itachi's flesh was going to fit around him so snuggly it would drive him crazy. Make those needy spasms, strangle his length and bring maddening amount of pleasure. With a growl and the promise of filling Itachi's warm insides with his hard cock, Madara pushed in a third finger. He saw as Itachi winced, not very happy with the small sting, but Madara really knew better. Some pain was always going to get in the way and he was being as gentle as he could get.

He moved his wrist mildly, rolling his fingers inside. He started cautiously, paying attention to the reactions of the body sprawled under him. Merely a few nudges after, Itachi's hips began to sway and wriggle with growing arousal. Madara held his breath, his eyes gulping every inch of the quivering skin. He felt the inner contractions clasp around his digits, desperately keeping them inside and pressed exactly against the soft spot which brought all the sensations. He released Itachi's hair and watched as the blushing face immediately vanished into the sheets. Strain moved within the boy's jaw when he cried out and then bit down on the cloth crumpling beneath his lips.

Aware of what was inevitably coming, Madara pushed his knee into the back of Itachi's, and guided his leg to bend and kneel on the bed; the other one did the same without help. Those lean limbs were too wobbly to keep Itachi's weight up anyway. Madara groaned when he grasped the cock sticking proudly between the boy's thighs. It twitched wantonly in his hand, and when he brushed his thumb over the top, fair amount of pre-cup smeared itself over the flushed head.

Itachi clutched the sheets with all his might, his muscles going rigid when Madara stroked his sensitive length. As if his body couldn't decide whether to rock with pleasure or stay painfully still. Three fingers were shoved as deep as they could reach, their tips prodded just the right spot and with the last jerk of Madara's hand he could feel it being coated in Itachi's hot cum. He pumped few more times, letting his nephew ride out the orgasm properly.

Madara halted in all his administrations only to listen to the surroundings for a brief while. Beside Itachi panting heavily into the mattress, the house seemed nicely quiet, no-one in hearing distance. He glanced down on his stark naked relative. Only the sight of Itachi still somewhat out of his mind was enough to make him emit another greedy growl. Madara felt the stretched muscles around his fingers relax and knew that this was the moment he needed. He slowly pulled them out and promptly grasped Itachi's hips. He shifted them a little, only to pull them more towards himself and then place them down.

Like a lifeless doll Itachi obeyed with everything and stayed motionlessly bent over his bed; stomach lying in the cum he had spurted there a while back. Madara didn't seem to care where he had put the body, his own shaft has been boiling with need and desire to be sated for some time already. He knelt behind Itachi and freed his member out of the uncomfortable pants. It sprung out of his pants lively. Before Itachi could really count one and one together, the thick length of Madara's cock was spreading him wide. The thoroughly prepped hole still giving some stubborn resistance.

"Be a good boy and let me in," Madara purred, voice strangled with lust. He had held back long enough and watched how Itachi had enjoyed himself. Now it was his turn. He pushed in with more force, breaching through the tight ring of muscles. Itachi whined and squirmed weakly, but he was way too exhausted to put up a real fight. Madara doubted Itachi would truly fight even if he could. All it would take to persuade him would be some sweet talk. He would be swooning like a blushing virgin in no time, Madara was sure of it.

Although thanks to the proper stretching the pain was reduced to minimum, Madara still didn't rush and invaded that delicious warmth with one steady and agonizingly sluggish slide. He sealed his eyes, concealing the pure pleasure in the darkness behind his lids and resolutely itched forward. He prayed for _this_ heavenly moment to last forever… And then the next. And the next. Until his length was buried within his nephew all the way. Madara sighed happily and opened his eyes to look down at his alluring nephew. The mesmerizing view was still there and Itachi was actually peeking up at him, childish pout adorning his face.

Madara hummed in amusement. "Don't give me that look, boy. You can't really blame me. I mean look at yourself… so sinfully beautiful. How could I ever resist?" he said hoarsely. He stared at his hands as they traveled from Itachi's hips over his tensed back, massaging the muscles on its way up to his shoulders. He bent down, pressing his toned chest onto the behind of the boy, pushing the smaller torso into the mattress. Madara's fingers wrapped around Itachi's slender wrists, his hands no longer seizing the bed sheets. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, so don't think wrongly of me. I do this because I love you," he elaborated gently. "Besides… no-one needs to know about it," he murmured as he began to rock his hips slowly in and out. "It will be our little secret."

There was a flicker of doubt and wariness in the boy's gaze, but as the friction raised up and the thick girth of Madara's cock slid and teased over his insides, it blurred into hazy mist of lust. Although the length of thrusts grew, the pace stayed slow, giving Itachi enough time to adjust to the size. First few moves were always the trickiest, but also the most pleasurable ones for the other side. The inner walls sucked in every inch of the hard flesh, not wanting to give up the numbing but magnificent feeling of being forcefully stretched.

Madara remained lying on his nephew's back. He rolled his hips over the sweet ass and gently continued to fill the deliciously warm hole. His breaths grew heavier with every new move, as if clouding everything around, including Itachi's sharp mind. Noises of smacks and occasional groans were the only sounds in the room. Madara was giving him some time, enough time for Itachi to become entirely absorbed by the waves of fresh arousal. The temperature between their bodies increased, their skin slick with sweat in several places. The ridiculously long dark mane of Madara's covering and protecting them from the eyes of an intruder.

The tantalizing rhythm gradually evoked new sobs and whimpers. The grinding gradually becoming faster and rougher. Saliva had long dried out and the cream already soaked in. In order to avoid unpleasant consequences, Madara released Itachi wrists and towered over him, glancing around and looking for the tube of hand cream he had used before. It lay right in the place he had tossed it. He reached for it and pulled almost all of his length out. A generous amount of smooth fragranced cream was applied as Madara dragged it over his cock and then squeezed a little more to coat Itachi's asshole properly.

The half empty tube was thrown away, work done. Madara firmly seized Itachi hips, holding him steady whilst he shoved back in. The action earned him one loud cry before the boy hid his face back into the mattress again. A vicious grin spread across Madara's lips as he repeated the vigorous thrusts. White cream smeared between their bodies, glazing the place of connection in a layer of sleek gloss. Muscles clenched around him with every delivered push. He wasn't exaggerating when he had thought about Itachi's tight heat as maddening. It was actually far better than that and when Itachi began to subtly shake, Madara was sure he was growing hard once more.

Grasping one of Itachi's legs Madara hoisted his thigh up on the bed and gave himself much better angle. He paused with his hips and going from below he grasped Itachi's cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base and pulled it down, vertically to the floor. A few strokes and the boy seemed to be losing his mind. He clutched his hair and buried his nails into his skull while the other hand was suffocating his mouth, trying to stop all the sounds that resonated and bubbled in his chest. Madara fondled the erection for a while, played with the head and pushed the pad of his index finger against the wet tip. His grin only grew wider when Itachi began to move his own ass on Madara's cock somewhat, fucking himself while his uncle jerked him off. The position didn't allow him much movement, but the futile effort was even more arousing to watch.

"Let me show you something, Itachi," Madara whispered heavily and wrapped one hand around his nephew's waist while the cleaner one reached for his silky hair again. Itachi's torso was pulled up roughly, a strangled scream escaping the boy's lips. Madara sat back down on his shins and placed Itachi on his lap, cock still buried deep inside the snug hole. His uncle's hand travelled from Itachi's strands to cover his mouth and the other one released his waist. Madara pushed his hips up, giving Itachi a clear signal. "Come on, move now."

It took a second, but when the lithe body finally raised and then fell, Madara could clearly feel the quiver which moved within it and the moan that was muffled by his large palm. Excellent! They had found the right angle. After Itachi bounced up and down and experienced the sensation of his prostate being hit dead on, it seemed as if he couldn't stop. Muscles on his back danced and his cock slapped up and down in the same pattern as his ass jumped on Madara's length. Madara threw his head back in ecstasy, wild Itachi riding on his lap. More heartfelt groans clawed through his throat and he pushed his hips up, meeting his nephew halfway. All he wanted now was to slam himself roughly into that heat, all over again.

Madara could sense the thick heat building up in his abdomen, his cock itching and tingling inside. He couldn't care less if someone would hear them now and pushed Itachi back against the mattress, releasing his mouth and being immediately rewarded by his nephew's desperate gasps for air and cries of pleasure. The boy propped his hands on the edge of the bed and pushed his ass out to meet his uncle's thrusts. Fingers holding Itachi's hips in a death grip Madara slammed in over and over again.

"Touch yourself, Itachi, I want to feel you coming for me again. Show me how you jerk off, boy," Madara growled lewdly, looking over Itachi's shoulder and swallowing the sight of the boy reaching for his own cock. Not like he could see much from the position, but he had a good imagination. Itachi's arm began to pump the length, flesh and muscles twitching under the fair skin as it rushed back and forth over the flushed erection.

Madara came first, teeth gritted and holding back the loud noises. A ferocious grin deformed his face when he felt his length being gulped in by Itachi's contracting walls and with several harsh shoves he emptied his balls inside. The violent administrations sent Itachi over the edge only few seconds after and he wriggled his ass on Madara's dick on his own to tease the sweet spot his uncle so generously presented to him. He came for the second time that day, biting his lower lip and eyes tightly sealed. Then the room went quiet again.

"God, that was fucking perfect. You should take a hot shower and relax your back a little before moving too much. And if you still feel too sore, come to me and I'll help you out," those were the last words Itachi heard from his uncle, before he was abandoned in the room. Kneeling lifelessly on the floor with hand coated in his own cum. His head was too empty to think about what had just happened, but he would have enough time to figure things out.

It would take a few years before Itachi would speak with his favorite uncle again, and many things would change in those few years.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sequel for this fic is called Pleasured by Pain and can be found on my profile!_


End file.
